potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:1.19.57.0
This is a milestone build with several bug fixes and a few new features. The biggest new features are: * New port battles: We’ve added two new ship combat rooms and revamped the avatar combat portions as well. For more info see below and Lum’s devlog. * Revamped economy tutorial: The previous economy tutorial was long, convoluted, and didn’t explain Buy Orders. We think the new one is better. * New Cayo: Cayo de Marquis is the latest in our efforts to replace duplicate towns in the game. Personally, I’m thrilled it no longer looks just like Grenville. :) Release Notes for 1.18.62.0 are here. Known Issues * The shop door in Cayo de Marquis can not be entered using the mouse, so you’ll have to use the ‘x’ key to get in. Differences between 1.18.62.0 and 1.19.57.0 include but aren’t limited to: Swashbuckling * Some skills were supposed to apply a buff to you if you successfully hit an enemy but they weren’t. Fixed. * Firm Grip, Fortitude, Intensity, Resolve, Stance: Berserk, Stance: Offensive, Unbreakable, and Untouchable have new animations. Enjoy. :) * Improved the sound effects for several buffs. * There were forts in numerous missions (and the port battles) that were floating. We have fixed a number of them. Missions * The Fighting Master gives a bit more info on the differences between the factions you face in the Bloodsport Missions. * The Genuine Article: In the French version, the encounter objectives told you to kill the wrong enemy. * Do it for the Kids (and some other missions too): Fixed some grouping wonkiness. It was possible to join a group, get invited to the mission, leave the group, and be unable to complete the mission that remained on your mission list. * The Frame: We gave Amy Dewance some crew and let her fight instead of just standing there waiting to die. * The Ram Rod of Asclepius: Fixed a bug that could prevent you taking this mission when you should be able to. If you have completed Learn Resuscitate and Combat Medicine but you have not done The Ram Rod of Asclepius, you may do so now. * Milk Run: Corrected mission text. * Barbadian’s Head: When you exited the captain’s cabin, a bunch of sound effects that shouldn’t play at all played all at once. Fixed. * On Paper: The Treasure Ship was surrendering but shouldn’t. Fixed. * Black Flags and Dread Saints Epic Mission: Tweaked Cardinal Xin’s behavior. * Updated the treasure map missions and their rewards. If you already completed the previous treasure hunt missions, talk to Theofilus in Carlos Harbour about what’s owed you. * We’ve also added a couple new treasure hunt type missions (not quite like the previous ones) that you can take from Carlos Harbor. Enjoy! * Some female NPCs (Rosalinda Diaz, for example) were referred to as male in other languages. Fixed. Economy * The auctioneer now explains a bit about Buy Orders. * We needed to update the Econ Tutorial anyway in order to add information about Buy Orders. While we were at it, we revamped it entirely, making it much simpler, clearer, and less annoying. Open Sea * Fixed a bug that would keep some ports from being able to call NPC ships to them in the Open Sea. The NPCs were mistakenly seeing the port as an enemy port and avoiding it. * Fixed a bug that caused a cluster of four ships, one from each nation, to spawn in the Open Sea, instead of a single ship from a random nation. * Changed the rate at which ships spawn on the Open Sea. Spawning multiple ships at once can cause hitching so we stagger the spawning more so that happens less often. This may fix rubberbanding for a number of you. PvP / Port Contention * When zoning into ship space in a Port Battle, some buffs were not showing up correctly. Fixed. * Added a two new port battle rooms: Jawbone Bay and Savage Cliffs. When a port battle begins, the ship room used is chosen randomly from the list. These rooms are slightly more likely to be chosen at this point than the older rooms. * Fixed some port battle maps that had brown water. Art / Sound * Removed the Tailor Shop from Jenny Bay, Charlesfort, Marsh Harbour, and Vera Cruz. They haven’t been needed there since we added the Customize Avatar button to the Character UI. Tailors remain in the capital cities to enable completion of certain clothing missions and also to house the luxury clothing merchant. * Cayo de Marquis: Check out the new and improved town. Enjoy! * Charlesfort (and towns that look like it): Fixed a number of graphical issues. * Charlestown (and towns that look like it): Fixed a number of graphical issues. * Georgetown (and towns that look like it): Fixed a number of graphical and chambering issues. * Added some lively to the Tavern in Grenville. * Irish Point (and towns that look like it): Fixed a number of graphical issues. * Marsh Harbour: Fixed a number of graphical and camera issues. * Matthew Town: Fixed some graphical issues. * Oranjestad (and towns that look like it): Fixed some graphical issues. * Sisal (and towns that look like it): Fixed some chambering issues. * Added music to the area of the mansion used for the national Freetrader missions. Also added music/sound to a number of other mission rooms. UI * Mousing over Tortuga from the Open Sea, what you saw flashed between “show destinations” and the town info. Fixed. * The crash dump UI was too small and was chopping off some important info – namely that we use comments provided to help track down the crash but not for Customer Service. If you need Customer Service, file a support ticket. * Fixed a bug that caused combat health bars to flicker as the character loaded. * Chat windows can now be renamed with Cyrillic characters in the Russian version. Stability / Performance * If there were many players moving around in the Open Sea near each other, it caused much more lag than it should. Changed the way we handle UDP traffic for ship movement. This should improve performance of the Open Sea near popular ports. * Made some changes that should improve performance when you have lots of players in the same town, including issues where players zoning into or out of that town get long Loading… screens. * Sometimes a character would forget what nationality they were and crash the client, or worse, the mission server, so we fixed their memory. * Made some minor performance improvements to the zone server. * Fixed a rare game crash that could occur when you entered the auction house. * Fixed a rare game crash that could occur during ship combat. * Fixed a zone server crash that could occur while playing the Hazel missions in Fortaleza da Luz. * Fixed a zone server crash that could happen when doing the Still Waters mission. We’d turned that mission off to avoid the crash but have now made it available once more. * Irish Point on Roberts suddenly turned red without warning one day. We’ve changed the code to prevent that happening again. Misc * Increased the number of members a society can have from 300 to 500 per feedback from players. * In some cases, we would spam your logs with an error about Unicode characters. Fixed. * Updated localizations from SOE. Category:Patch Notes